


Mythological What Now?

by Raignne (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blood, Bottom Steve Rogers, Claiming Bites, Dark, Deaf Clint Barton, Death, Dragon Tony Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, God Thor, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Gore, Human Steve Rogers, Hunter Nick Fury, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Multi, Natasha/Clint Sire bond, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pagan God Loki, Past Abuse, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sassy Steve Rogers, Scent Marking, Sexual Tension, Steve Rogers protection squad, Stucky - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Howling Commandos Pack, The Pack is Awesome, Top Bucky Barnes, Vampire Natasha Romanov, Violence, Virgin Steve Rogers, Warlock Arnim Zola, Werewolf Brock Rumalow, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Witch Bruce Banner, bucky is perverted and has a really dirty mind, poor steve, thinking about thigh riding, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Raignne
Summary: "God all I wanted was pudding, now I'm involved in a murder."________________________It all started when a fragile blonde boy showed up at a high school built and founded by the Stark Family. What he didn't know is that this school also had some Supernatural creatures in it.He also didn't know that this school sold pudding cups for 50 cents, and quite frankly, he was more than fine with that.Oh yeah, and his father, or Nick Fury as he prefers, is not his actual dad, Steve just calls him that to spite the man.





	1. Appeasement - [Steve/Bucky]

When he heard that his guardian, Nick, signed him up for a high school. This isn't what Steve had it mind, not in the slightest. 

 

* * *

 

[ Steven Grant Rogers ] 

 

"Steve! Time to get up!" the one person to wake Steve from sleep would get hit with a inhaler. That's right, well that's what was in reach at the moment. His groan was finally heard, though it was muffled by the pillow. It was still pretty loud. "Need I yell again?!" Nick, his legal guardian yelled as he heard feet going up the stairs. Steve huffed in protest and sat up, there was so much noise outside the house last night, he barely slept. 

Steve rubbed his tired eyes as his pale bare feet hit the cold hardwood floor of the bedroom -- well the new bedroom that is. Nick got a new house in Upstate Washington, new two floor to be more specific. Steve didn't like how it felt but that's how he usually felt about new things. He wasn't used to the wood, he had missed the carpet of the old house his mom and dad build when they moved here from Ireland. But now it's probably been excavated by the government on the prospects that there was radioactive decay there. 

He just miss the old things, he's not big on change you see. Steve was trying to adjust without having a panic attack, so far he was unsuccessful. Steve just wanted a granola bar and to find out what his classes were and what periods he would have them. He got to his feet to move finally as he approached the bathroom. Getting himself stripped and used the restroom quickly as he went to the shower. He felt, he had a hygiene issue with germs and stuff as he scrubbed his skin until it stung. He was dealing with somethings last night. Only a few nights of being in this new town, and there was already a dead dog in his backyard. It was sad quite frankly because he loved dogs.

After a thorough showering experience, he stepped out and dried off. The red pigment of his skin dying down into the paleness he was used to. He walked to the sink, he kept some clothes in the bathroom encase he just wanted to crashing in bed if needed. He pulled on boxers and a t-shirt. Getting to the sink as he started brushing his teeth firmly to keep the cavities from overcoming his mouth even though he was an overwhelming health nut. He spit out the mouthwash and then flosses. Because who wants rotting food in their mouth? Not Steve Rogers that's for cure. 

Once he was done, he lifted up his underarms and sprayed on some of the deodorant Nick had gotten hit. It has a neutral smell which made him happy since a lot of things irritated his nose. He sprays himself with that neutral smelling cologne. He only wears it because it was a present from Peggy. He steps out and walks to his closet, looking over the various clothing in it. He couldn't see a thing. He walked to his bedside table and grabbed his glasses that had a strange hipster vibe. Never intended that. He walked back and grabbed a grey shirt, a military green jean jacket and some jeans. Steve had a very specific style. Make himself seem more intimidating than he actually was. 

He walked to the bed and rested the clothes on the bed and started pulling on each piece of clothing. He pulled up the jeans and buttoned them. Pulling the black belt through the jean loops and buckled them. He pulled on that grey shirt and then the jacket, grabbing socks, black and putting on his converse for his size 6 feet. He was small, he would admit that. But that mean he had an easier time finding clothing for him. He stood up and adjusted his classes and messed with his hair. Finally getting it manageable as he walked downstairs with his backpack in tow. 

"Morning Steve." Nick greeted and pushed Steve's his plate over the marble counter top and Steve stopped his plate. "Your pills are in the 2nd cabinet. Don't forget your Vitamin C pill." Nick reminded him as he nodded. He always forget his Vitamin C pill. He started eating the eggs and bacon on his plate as he sat at the island bar. Watching Nick make more food. 

"Friends coming over?" Steve's voice broken into the sizzling of the Bacon and Nick didn't respond. He moved some of the done pieces of bacon onto the towel and turned to look at Steve after placed some pieces of bacon into the pan. 

"No, are you crazy? I don't like people. I don't believe in chatting with people who are new." Nick said and Steve took a bite of his bacon, he raised his eyebrow and watched him. No matter how many times Nick looked at him, his eyes always showed worry. 

"Then why did you adopt me? I was new and a person." Steve said and rested his elbows on the marble and looked at Nick. Nick muffled a curse as he turned off the stove and placed the remainder of the bacon on the paper tower. 

"Just take your lunch money, asshole and get to school." Nick joked and threw twenty-dollars at Steve. Steve chuckled and shook his head as he finished his breakfast that Nick worked so hard to make him. He put the plate in the sink and put the money in his wallet. Shoving that into the inner pocket of his jacket and giving Nick a salute. "Hurry up, outta my house." Nick said and started pushing Steve out, Steve smiled and started walking to the door. Complete forgetting to take his medication. He grabbed his motorcycle jacket off the hook of the coat rack quickly. He left the door and pulled the motorcycle keys from his pocket. This was his baby, his sugar, his girl. He was very prideful in his motorcycle. 

"Let's get going girl." He said as put on the motorcycle jacket and zipped it up. He mounted seat and pulled on the helmet, pulling over the covering for the eyes. He started the bike and heard her purr to life. He let out a satisfied hum as he slowly backed out of the driveway. They had left Brooklyn for a mass number of reasons, the main one being bad memories. Not many good things happened there, one thing involving the slaughter of his parents before his very eyes by an unknown man who has eyes as red as rubies. But that was years ago. 

He focused on the turns he had to take as he entered the school grounds. He saw some of the girls stop and look at him. He drove and parked his bike. Using his leg as a stand as he kicked the actual stand down and got off the bike he unzipped the fist jacket and took off his helmet. 

He grabbed his backpack from saddle back and lifted up the seat, placing his helmet and jacket in the helmet and licked that bottom lip of his. He locked the seat and put his keys in his pocket and put his backpack on his shoulder as he walked past a group of girls who were in awe. Of a male his high, who had some feminine features. He walked to the building that said office on the front and entered. Seeing the receptionist be his friend Peggy. 

"Peggy?" He exclaimed and she looked up with her charming red lipstick and smiled.

"Pleasure Steve." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Now sit, let's talk about your classes." 

 

* * *

 

 [ James Buchanan Barnes ]

 

Bucky walked down the hallway and suddenly stopped, the group looked at him curiously and wondered. He sniffed the air and a scent came to his nose that smelt like heaven. Well vanilla, water and blood to be more specific. But he could barely stop a moan from leaking past his lips. 

"What is it James?" Nat asked and looked at him, vampires had a good sense of smell too. But not as good as a werewolves. 

"Someone smells good." Bucky replied and looked at the floor, eyes flickering between stormy grey and gold. "I want them." he said and looked up, eyes set on a boy who stepped out of the office. 

 

Him. 

 


	2. Conciliation - [Bucky/Steve]

When Bucky had seen who the scent was attached too, he'd swore he'd ravish him. The boy wrecked of virginity. He would change that soon enough. 

 

* * *

 

 

[ James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes ]

 

Ever since he had set eyes on the blonde boy who smelt of warm vanilla, rain water and ever-so sweet blood, he wanted to shove him against the wall and trap that delightfully small body. He could only imagine how the blonde would react having his fingers inside that delightful looking ass. He wanted to watch that entrance flutter as he begged for Bucky to push insi-. His thoughts were rudely interrupted by someone punching him in the shoulder. He looked and saw Natasha. "James, control yourself you horn dog." she said and Bucky simply rolled his eyes and huffed gently. 

Bucky crossed his arms and looked at Natasha. "I'm allowed to think what I want about that positively  _delicious_ looking kid." he said and looked at the kid who sat in the front, he was new. The new ones always had to sit in the front of the class so the teacher could evaluate them. The ringing of the bell and rustling of class papers was present in everyone's ears. The teacher clapped her hands together and stood up from the desk.

"Okay students. We have a new alumni with us today!" she announced and Bucky could practically smell everything coming from the boy up front. Fear and anxiety. The teacher notions the kid up front and he regretfully does so. Standing next to the the teacher. He was a good 6 inches shorter than she was. "introduce yourself for the class." she said and smiled at the boy. He swallowed and moved the sleeve of his jacket down. 

"I'm Steve Rogers... I came from Brooklyn." he said and he was almost preparing someone to laugh, he was so used to it. But no one did. The local town asshole stood up and clapped his hands together. 

"You should know who I am, Steven." Tony said and walked towards Steve and threw an arm over his shoulder. Bucky slightly growled and he was pretty sure everyone in this room could  _feel_ the dangerous vibes rolling off the wolf. But no one dared do a thing, Tony was a dragon. The purple tint in his eye was quite evident in the light. Stevie shook his head and gave Tony a clueless look. 

"I don't, sorry. Could you please get your arm off me before I bite it off." Steve said, this kid was more interesting than Bucky thought. Tony looked exacerbated by his words, wounded almost, he wasn't used to threats. Steve shrugged his arm off and sat back down in his seat, rolling the sleeves of his jacket up to the top his forearms.Tony sat down after the teacher ushered him to his seat. She smiled as she looked at the students. 

"Okay! Now, for today's lesson." she smiled and turned to the board. Bucky wasn't paying attention because he was watching the boy who was taking notes. He wondered what his hands would feel like wrapped around his cock. A satisfied grumble settled in his chest at the thought of it. Steve raised his hand and the teacher pointed at him. 

"May I use the bathroom?" he asked and the teacher nodded, Steve stood from his seat and Bucky watched that petite ass walk out the door. 1/2 of period left and Bucky stood up. He grabbed the pass in the back and walked to the bathroom as well. Mission: see the blonde blush and flirt the shit outta him. He pushed the door open and simply used the restroom while he was at it. He heard the sink turn on as he zipped up the zipper of his pants. Pulling the shirt down over it as he hummed. Walking to the sink and washing his hands next to Steve. He walked to the only paper-towel dispenser and hummed. It was low, perfect. Bucky pulled paper-towels out of the dispenser and he heard Steve's sink turn off. He continued pulling towels out of the dispenser as he pulled out one of the last ones. Drying his hands off with the 10 towels in his hands. He them away and saw one last one in the dispenser. 

He fingered it out and looked at Steve who gave him an impossible look that Bucky could read. It was a mix between anger and confusion. "You need a paper towel?" he asked and looked at Steve who didn't answer him. Bucky held out the small towel to him. He simply smiled, a slight glint of sharp teeth in his mouth. Just as Steve took the towel, Bucky grabbed his wrist and backed him into the large handicap stall. He heard the blondes back hit the tiled wall. The blonde gave him a confused noise as the towel laid limp on the floor now. "Well, now you don't." he purred. 

Bucky looked down as he pinned both hands at his side and basically peered into Steve's soul. Steve's gaze was strong, almost a glare if he wanted it to be. "You're obviously new here." Bucky said and looked down at Steve who simply nodded. 

"Yeah, do you have a problem with it?" he almost growled at Bucky. The alpha in his stomach pleaded to make the man submit almost instantly. He could smell the varying emotions in the man. Of course there was some mixed up arousal in there. Bucky smirked as he watched the man. His lips look so much more kissable up close as he watched his face. Bucky could only wonder what the man would look like with Bucky's cum all over his face as he panting from his mouth being so raw from his hips that Steve can barely catch his breath. He could wonder but maybe he could find out soon. 

"No, actually, it's quite the blessing. Everyone at this school is boring, but you've caught my attention," he said and looked down at Steve who gave a confused look. Bucky leaned down, nose touching to Steve's as his eyes had a soft shade of gold to them. "My names James... Most call me Bucky. I just wanted you to know the name you'd be screaming soon." he said and Steve gave him a surprised look. That effectively silenced him before the mans eyes held a angry red flame in them. 

"What makes you think I'd be screaming your name, huh asshole?" he demanded and struggled in the grip. Bucky hummed at the sudden change as he pushed Steve further into the wall as he smirked softly. "I'm not some object that you can just toy around with." he growled at the man. Oh that made the alpha in his stomach get riled up. Bucky growled in return and rutted his hips against Steve's. The blonde bit the inside of his cheek not to make a noise. 

"Because I want you Steve," he started and looked at him. He kept his hips where they were, his face where it was, and just kept Steve there. He moved his lips to press against Steve's ear. "You have the most precious gift that anyone could ever have... And I want you to give it me." he whispered softly against it and he could almost feel the mans knees shake.

"But," he said and nibbled the top of his ear. Gently licking the shell of it as his whole body pressed against Steve's. "I want you to let me work for it. Let me fight to earn your affection, you attention. Let me win you over." he said softly and he could feel Steve's eyes closed as his whole body stayed where it was. The boys walls were crashing down and they both knew it. 

"Fine." he said and opened them again. A roll of breath huffing from his nose. 

"Thank you Stevie. You won't regret it. I promise." 

* * *

 

 

[ Steven Grant Rogers ]

 

As soon as Steve exited the bathroom, he had to take a puff of his inhaler to calm his lungs down. He wiped his hands over his face as his finger rubbed over his ear where Bucky had nibbled on it. He could still feel the faint breath of the mans against his lips. It was so... nerve wrecking but also intoxicating. 

He walked towards his locker and opened it, Grabbing two Advil and taking them dry. He didn't know what he just agreed too. But he knew one things.

He was terrified. 

 

 


End file.
